Anything Is Possible
by DaaKimchi
Summary: She doesn't know what her purpose is. Neither do they. She didn't know where she came from. They live in a world call Maple Story and they are very much danger from the Thieves and the Black Mage. She also didn't realize how much Max means to her.


I woke up one day. Lying on the ground. The sun was shining in my face. I was right infront of a place. I read it outloud it said MAPLE CAMP. I was about to say what the hell until someone stopped me and said I wasn't allowed to swear. I looked at her. She was wearing a white outfit from top to bottem. On her hat it said the letter W.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled to her while looking around. "Where am i?" I asked her as she just looked at me like she was some robot. "You are in the world called Maple Story" she said to me. "What would you like your name to be?" she asked me while holding out a hand held with a keyboard.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand the question." I looked at her like she was crazy. "A name. What would you like to call yourself." She said still sounding like a robot.

"_Crap I don't even know my name"_ I said to myself looking like I need to poop my pants.

"Uh.. You can call me Kim" I said while typing the name into the hand held.

The thing started beeping saying error. "I'm sorry your name is to short. More than 4 characters please" She said_. _

"_God. Her voice is so annoying_." I thought to myself while still trying to think of a name. I tried typing in so many names and yet it still said they were taken or a error.

"THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" I yelled while looking at the lady in white. "Can you give me any suggestions?" I asked while I decided to sit on the ground.

"How about MyNameISLame" She said while giving me the straightest face ever. Oh God.. She was serious, but then I realized. You can really put down anything?

"I GOT IT! I WAS MY NAME TO BE PANDALOVER!" I said so excited as I typed it into the hand held.

**NAME IS ALREADY TAKEN **the hand held told me while beeping.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT NAME IS ALREADY TAKEN?" I yelled at the hand held.

"HerroNerds" I wrote down on the hand held and suddenly It disappered then reappered in the hands of the lady in white.

"_Wow Out of all the crappy names I write HerroNerds" _I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

"Happy Mapling" She said with a smile as she suddenly disappered. "WHERE DO I GO?" I yelled while still looking where I was.

Suddenly Someone else popped out of no where. "AHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" I yelled while looking at the guy.

"I'm guessing your new" He said while giving me a face. I didn't really mind it. I thought it was weird. How was he making those face expressions? I just looked at him like he had some drugs on him.

"I have nothing to do. I'll help you out nooby. Just to be nice. " He said while holding out his hand. I shooked it back and thank him. I looked at the name that was written on him. It read AlphaKennyBody.

"You have a weird name." I said while looking at him. All of a sudden he busted out laughing so hard. WHATS SO FUNNY? I yelled while looking at him while he was currently laying on the ground. "Say it slowly." He said while wiping his tears.

I read it slowly in my mind. I still didn't get it. Finally I understood it. "WOW YOU'RE GROSS!" I yelled while hitting him. "My name is cool. While your name is pretty lame" He said while giving me another one of those weird faces. HOW IS HE SERIOUSLY DOING THAT!

"My real name is Max. Whats your name?" He said while giving me a smiley looking face. "My real name? Oh. Its Kim." I said while trying to sound sure.

"Well Kim Possible. Lets get started. Shall we?" He said while walking to the entrence to the Maple Camp. "How do we get in?" I asked while trying to get through the doors.

"Oh god. You seriously are a noob." He said while pushing me towards this portal. "Just press up" he said again.

"HOW DO I PRESS UP?" I yelled while it just looked like I was trying to poop. "Just jump I guess.." Max said while looking unsure of himself.

All of a sudden I appeared in a different room. Where Was I? Where was Max? I looked around and the first thing I see was one of those things that pull you to a direction. Max appeared out of no where and go on the thing. "CMON!" He said while he was being pulled away from me.

"DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" I yelled at I jumped on and let the thing pull me.

After him telling me what to do and finally about to leave the camp. He told me to close my eyes and to hold his hand. I had no clue where he was taking me and I started hearing the most beautiful melody ever. Max said I can finally open my eyes.

Everything was green. There were monsters everywhere and People everywhere, but something still bothered me.

The biggest question I was wondering

What is Maple Story?


End file.
